


Colour Coded Misfits

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Green Ranger!Penelope, POWER RANGERS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Power Rangers AU where Penelope is the green Ranger





	Colour Coded Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading and if you have any prompts talk to me on tumblr? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

The whole town had been decimated by what Penelope was sure were aliens, it would have been much worse had it not been for the team of multicoloured superheroes that protected the town. 

Penelope had been hurt protecting her little brother, but before one of the creatures could get to her they were intercepted by the yellow hero, who punched their way through the creatures surrounding them before dropping to a knee beside Penelope, who had wrapped herself protectively around Odie. 

“Are you okay?” she - it was definitely a female voice, if slightly revertibrated- asked, holding a hand out to Penelope. 

Odie pushed himself closer to her chest, his head pushing against her collarbone. “I'm fine.” Penelope assured, holding her brother tight. 

The woman nodded, straighten and glancing over her shoulder, where one the other heroes was taking on a few of the creatures. “That looks broken,” She said, pointing to Penelope’s arm. “You should get it seen to.”

She did, and it was broken, which was why it was weird when she found that green coin, and blacked out, and when she woke up her cast was on the floor and her arm was completely healed. 

Something was off, that much was obvious when she attempted to leave her bedroom and completely ripped the handle off the door, then she sprayed toothpaste all over her mirror, then tore the facet switch off completely, covering the bathroom with water. 

She was more than a little frazzled when she got to school, everything was louder, she felt like she was going through sensory overload. She just barely stopping herself from barrelling into someone as she rushed to class. 

“Wow, hey, where's the fire?” Josie Saltzman. If this was any other day Penelope would have loved to have bumped into Josie Saltzman. 

“Sorry,” Penelope apologized, distracted by just how  _ loud  _ everything was this morning.

“Hey,” Josie’s voice was softer now, bringing Penelope’s attention to her. “Are you okay?” 

Penelope nodded slowly. “Yes. Yeah, I'm fine, sorry.” Penelope pulled a smile onto her lips. “First day back after everything, you know? I'm feeling a little frazzled.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Josie hummed in understanding. “Where were you when it all happened?” 

“I was with my brother down town, but we are both fine. You?” 

“I was at home with my sister,” Josie answered. “Crazy, right? Everything that happened.” 

“Yeah, and that multicoloured band of heroes? They saved the town, again, one saved me, too.”

“Yeah?” Josie asked. 

“Mm, the yellow one.” Penelope nodded, leaning her shoulder against the locker beside her, her headache seeming to dissipate every so slightly. “Who knows who  _ they  _ are, people are saying they could be bad, too, but they saved the town, you know? Why would they do that if they were bad?” 

“Yeah, the news hasn't really been fair to them.”

“You think they're human? Aliens?” 

Josie's shoulders lifted in a shrug. “No idea.” she said, eyeing Penelope. “Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale.”

Penelope huffed out a laugh, pushing herself off the locker and moving past Josie. “Always the charmer, Saltzman.” she said, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she headed to class. 

Things were weird. 

It didn't matter we're she left that coin it always ended up on her person. 

She was stronger, she knew that for sure, her senses seemed to be heightened and she really didn't know  _ what  _ to do about it. 

And there were nights she would wake up in a cold sweat, panicked for no real reason at all. She would have sudden mood swings, one minute she was happy the next she was angry, or upset, or in  _ pain _ , and it was getting to the point where she was genuinely worried about her health. 

Then she morphed. 

That had been an accident, one minutes she was fighting with her mother, slamming the door in her face, and the next she was looking at herself in the mirror, covered head to toe in a green version of the armour she had seen those heroes wearing that day. 

She understood exactly what was happening then. 

The first time she came face to face with the other heroes -  _ Rangers _ , she found out later-, she had had her coin for a month, and there was a new threat. 

She heard about it on the radio, the fight downtown between the Rangers and something ‘otherworldly’, and before Penelope could really registered what was said she had already hopped out of her window and was running down at full speed. 

She morphed in a back alley downtown before joining the fight. 

The first Ranger to noticed her was Blue, who was so surprised they stopped fighting, taking a hard hit to their chest, sending them barrelling backwards. 

Penelope took out the creatures, what seemed to be giant bugs, that snapped its giant mandible at Penelope before she punched right through its exoskeleton. 

Penelope turned to the Ranger, offering up a hand. “Look alive, Blue.” She said, noting how her voice seemed to reverberate, helping them to their feet. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“A helping hand.”

She helped them take down the bugs, disappearing before the end of the fight because she didn't  _ know  _ how she was supposed to talk to these… people? For all she knew they could be aliens and want her dead because she has their sixth coin. 

So she ran home, flopping down onto her bed, adrenaline still coursing through her. A smile pulled onto her lips as she thought about the fight, and just how  _ good  _ it felt to help, to protect people. 

“Penny, Penny!” her brother came rocketing into her room, throwing himself onto her bed then onto Penelope, climbing up her body and before this probably would have hurt, his elbows and knees digging into her thigh, stomach and sides. “They're back, and there is another one.”

“Who?” Penelope asked, her arm tucked under her head as Odie sat on her stomach. “The heroes, they have a green one now. Green is my  _ favourite  _ colour!”

“It is,” Penelope hummed. “Do you wanna tell me what happened?” 

Odie’s eyes lit up at the request, and he dived into a long winded version of the fight, focusing on the Green Ranger more than the other, and Penelope let him ramble. 

\--

This time it was  _ Josie _ who ran into  _ her _ , Penelope placing a hand on each of her biceps (no, she didn't note just how built Josie actually was), steadying the girl. 

“Easy, Saltzman.” Penelope said. “Where's the fire?” 

It was a joke, a shitty one but a joke nonetheless, so she was surprised when Josie looked down at her with tearful eyes. 

“Josie, are you okay?” Penelope frowned. 

“Yes. Yeah, I’m fine. A-okay.” Josie done an ‘okay’ gesture. 

“Seems like it,” Penelope hummed. “Do you wanna talk?” 

Josie regarded her for a second, biting the inside of her lip. “Boys, you know?” 

“Ah, Rafael?” 

Josie nodded. “I've been busy lately, you know? But I'm allowed to have friends, I'm allowed to spend time outside of him.”

“Is he telling you that you aren't?”

“I guess not, he just keeps complaining that I'm not spending enough time with him but I'm putting off studying and spending time with my family to give him more attention and that's just not enough and-”

Penelope could  _ feel  _ Josie starting to spiral, so she placed a hand on her arm, causing her to stop so abruptly that Penelope almost pulled her hand back, but then Josie relaxed, a little sigh leaving her lips. 

“Sorry,”

“That's okay,” Penelope assured. “So, what happened to upset you?” 

“He got mad and yelled in front of his team, then made a… joke, I think it was supposed to be, about how we haven't had sex in weeks and, I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a little humiliated.” Josie shrugged, looking somewhat disappointed in herself. 

“Do you want me to go beat him up?” Penelope offered, an odd sense of pride filling her chest when Josie laughed. 

“That's sweet, but that's okay.” Josie smiled at her, and for a second they just stared at each other, until Hope appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“So, I think I broke Rafael’s fingers,” She said, sounding almost nonchalant. “If anyone asks I was with you. Both of you.”

Penelope nodded. “Don't worry about me, I wanted to beat him up, too.”

Hope grinned. “I've been telling her to break up with him for weeks, she can do so much better.” Hope rolled her eyes, and Penelope didn't miss the glare Josie sent her. “Don't you think, Penelope?” 

“Someone in this garbage town being good enough for Josie Saltzman?” Penelope said, pointing over at Josie while she smiled at Hope, back-peddling toward her class. “I seriously doubt that.” she didn't miss the blush on Josie’s cheeks as she bid the girls goodbye. 

-

It was all over the school that Josie had dumped Rafael the following day, and, honestly, if he wasn't such a dick Penelope would feel bad for him. 

First, Penelope keyed his car, then he got his locker filled with trash, and his clothes stolen from the locker room, everyone seemed to be out to get him and Penelope wasn't surprised by that, everyone  _ loved  _ Josie Saltzman. 

“He's having a tough time, huh?” Penelope asked, leaning against the locker beside Josie, watched Rafael as he pulled soaking wet books from his locker. 

“Was any of this you?” 

“The locker stuff? Nah, I know nothing about it.” Josie didn't look entirely convinced but didn't push, smiling when Penelope offered her one of the sour patch kids she was eating. Josie accepted the offer. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Josie answered, and Penelope narrowed her eyes. “Seriously, I feel really good. Free, I've been dating him for half a year now, and I wasn't happy.”

“Well, I'm glad you got rid.” Penelope smiled, offering up the bag to Josie. “I've eaten too much sugar for one day, you finish them.”

She noticed Josie staring at her for the first time that day at lunch. She glanced up in the direction of the table Josie shared with her sister, Hope, Landon and MG, which was a new development, to see Josie with her chin in her palm, a little smile on her face as she just stared at Penelope, seemingly so far down that rabbit hole that it took her a few seconds to realise she had been caught and quickly looked away. 

\--

Apparently, Mystic Falls was now ground zero for whatever creatures wanted to attack earth, and Penelope didn't really know why, all she knew was that in the space of three months she had had to fight off two different species of alien and what she was  _ sure  _ were zombies. 

It took four months before she had to talk to the other Rangers. 

They were up against someone called Zedd, she didn't know much about him but she figured the other Rangers must. What she  _ did  _ know was that he was powerful, and for the first time since finding the coin Penelope was worried. 

The pink Ranger was down, and everyone else was looking a little worse for wear, and when the arm of Zedd’s warmachine came swinging down towards Pink, Penelope’s first instinct was putting herself under it, just barely managing to stop it, even if it did push her a few inches into the concrete. Her arms shook, her knees buckling under the pressure of the ten tonne machine, but she held up, at least until Red could pull Pink out. 

Penelope was too hurt to take off after that fight, barely managing to hoble over to the stairs to sit down. 

Yellow was helping pink to her feet while Red made her way over to Penelope. 

“Do you want to come with us?” she asked. “I know it's all new to you, we can explain everything.”

“How do you know I haven't had the coin longer than you?” 

“Because we fought the woman who had that coin before you did.” she said, holding a hand out to Penelope. “You're one of us now. We need to stick together, because Zedd  _ will  _ come back, stronger next time.”

“How do I know you guys won't kill me?” Penelope shot back. “What  _ are _ you? Because  _ I'm  _ human, and if you are some sort of alien, I don't want to risk being murdered.”

“We’re human, too. All of us. Teenagers, actually, and we need all the help we can get.” She said. “You don't have to tell us who you are, but you should know  _ what  _ you are, and I know someone who can help with that.”

_ Someone _ , it turns out was some dude in a wall. 

Zordon they called him, and he was in the wall of a  _ spaceship _ , that came with its own friendly little robot. 

It was all a little too much. 

A crystal that supported all life on earth, the Power Rangers were it's protector. Rita, Zedd, Goldar. Blue had died in the beginning, Zordon’s entire  _ team  _ had died  _ millions of years ago _ . 

He has explained why Penelope had mood swings, how she feelings were now connected to the other Rangers.

And, apparently, they had Zords.

Penelope stumbled back to sit down after hearing everything, everyone was pussyfooting around Pink, bar Yellow who came over to her, taking a seat a foot or so away. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” she said. “We were all overwhelming, too.”

“I'm fine, I just need a minute.”

Yellow nodded. “Thank you, for saving her.” she motioned to Pink who was batting away Red’s hands. “She's my sister and- I mean, you understand if you have any siblings, I would have been crushed if she died, so, thank you.”

Penelope nodded, because she  _ did  _ understand, the idea of losing Odie? That was heart wrenching, so she understood what this girl was getting at. “You're welcome.”

“It would be cool to have you on the team, you're good, but I understand you might need time. We certainly didn't want to be in a team right away.” The girl explained. “But you know where we are now, if you decide you want to join us, or if you just need someone to talk to because this,” She motioned to the ship around them. “Is a monumental strain on your mental health.”

“Thanks.” Penelope smiled, even though she knew it was hidden behind her armour.

She left a short while after that, leaving the other Rangers behind to no doubt talk about her and decide what they were going to do about her.

Odie was sitting on her bed when she got home, thankfully out of her armour but pretty beaten up and bruised.

Odie looked completely dumbfounded when she hopped in the window, but before he could say anything Penelope scooped him up into her arms, telling him she was just out on the roof for some air.

He believed her, because of course he did, reaching up to tentatively touch the bruise around her eye. “What happened?”

“Doors, they come out of nowhere.” Penelope rolled her eyes playfully. “Let’s go get something to eat, hm?”

She ran into Josie again a week or so after that.

She was out with Odie, who was perched on her shoulders, probably getting her hair full of crumbs from the pastry he was eating. 

“Hey,” Penelope jumped at the sudden greeted. “Sorry, I thought you seen me.”

“Hey,” Penelope relaxed when she realised it was Josie. “Sorry, I was in a world of my own.”

“Clearly,” Josie laughed, motioning to Odie. “Who’s this?”

“This is my little brother Odie. Odie, this is Josie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Josie smiled that stupidly charming smile, holding a hand out to Odie.

“Oh, you don't wanna shake those hands, they're all sticky.”

“Sticky hands are a sign that someone has had some good snacks.” Josie waved her off, taking the bashful boys hand. “What have you two been up to?” 

“Penny took me to get ice cream, then we went and fed the ducks, seeds not bread because bread makes them poorly and can do bad stuff to the water. Oh, and then we went to watch the planes take off in a spot I'm not supposed to mention because its against the law, and then we got cinnamon rolls.”

“Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“What did  _ you  _ do today, miss Josie?” Odie asked. 

“I done homework, and I am currently on my way to pick my dog up from the groomers.”

“You have a  _ dog?”  _ Odie’s eyes widened. 

“I do,” Josie smiled, rocking ever so slightly on her toes, the action making Penelope swoon a little.

“Can me and Penny come with you to get him?” 

“I'm sure Josie is busy, bud.” Penelope said, giving Josie an out because she  _ knew  _ how cute her brother was. 

“I don't mind. But only if it is okay with your sister.”

“Please, Penny,” He pleaded, his sticky hands finding Penelope's cheeks as she tilted her head to see his wide green eyes. “ _ Please.” _

“Yes, fine.” Penelope sighed dramatically. “Just get your nasty hands offa me.”

Odie looked offended as he pulled his hands back. “My hands are lovely.”

Odie and Josie playfully bantered on the way to the groomers, and by the time they got there is was safe to say Josie had successful charmed Odie, which wasn't really a surprise at all. 

Odie clambered down from Penelope's shoulders when he spotted the dog, almost certainly would have cracked his head open if Penelope hadn't been fast enough to catch him. 

The four year old rush forward, before stopping and kneeling down, holding out his hand to the dog, who sniffed him wearily, before licking his hand and rushing forward. 

“She likes me,” Odie cheered, wrapping the dog up in a dramatic hug. 

Penelope watched with a smile while Josie laughed beside her. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Josie offered. “There is a park near here.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Odie loved it, running around the park with Athena, throwing the ball and rolling in the grass with her, while Penelope and Josie strolled a few feet behind them, chatting idly about school. 

They settled by the pond then Athena and Odie were tried, Odie crawling onto Penelope's lap, settling in her crossed legs and falling asleep against her chest. 

“You both seem close,” Josie said, watching them with a soft smile. 

“We are,” Penelope hummed. “I kind of look after him most of the time, my parents are constantly working.”

“That must be tough.”

Penelope shrugged. “It's fine, he's a good kid, but he's just that, a kid, and kids are hard sometimes.”

Josie nodded, like she understood. “I enjoyed this a lot, and so did Athena, so, if you ever want to get out of the house with him, we could hang out.”

“Am I supposed to just whistle into the wind? Send smoke signals?”

“Or you could ask for my number.” there was a coyness to Josie as she suggested that, and it made Penelope's heart thump against her chest. 

“And you would give me it?” Penelope asked, peering at Josie through her eyelashes as she raked her hand through Odie’s curly black hair.

“I would.”

Penelope let Josie put her number in her phone, smiling when Josie told her that she could use it whenever she wanted, for whatever she wanted.

They headed back through the park, Odie in Penelope's arms and Athena in Josie’s. 

There was something different, a weird feeling in the air around them and if their hands weren't full Penelope probably would have kissed her. 

Instead they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Penelope wasn't actually the one to use Josie’s number first, it was Odie.

She left her phone for five minutes and he somehow managed to fine Josie’s number. 

_ “Hello? _ ”

“Hi, miss Josie. Its Odie. Park. Odrin Park, you know, Penelope Park’s brother?” 

_ Josie laughed softly on the other end.  _ “ _ Hey, kid,”  _

“Hey! I was wondering if I could see Athena again?” 

_ “Is your sister there?”  _ Josie asked just as Penelope caught him. 

“Who's that?” she asked, narrowing her eyes when Odie looked sheepish. “Odie, who is it?” 

“It's just someone. A friend, of yours, not mine.” Penelope snatched the phone, glaring at her brother then she saw the caller ID. 

“Hey, Josie. Sorry about him.”

_ “Completely fine, I'm glad he called, actually.” Josie admitted and Penelope tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “Do you want to hang out? Lizzie is on a date with Hope, and I can't keep doing homework.” _

“Oh, so I'm a back up, huh?” Penelope teased, ignoring Odie as he climbed up her arm, asking what Josie was saying. 

_ “You would have been my first choice if you hadn't taken three days to use my number.” Josie shot back, “That's just a dumb myth, you know? Waiting three days.” _

Penelope didn't really know what to do with that information, Josie would have called her had she had her number. 

“Meet you at the park? I won't bring Odie, I understand that he's a little butt.”

Odie’s face fell and Josie laughed.  _ “That's  _ mean,  _ Penelope.” _

“But- but,” Odie pouted. “You  _ can't  _ leave me, mommy and daddy aren't home.”

Penelope tutted, scooping Odie up into her arms. “ _ Fine,  _ go get dressed.”

Odie landed with a thump and ran off. 

_ “See you there in twenty minutes?” Josie said.  _

“Okay, see you soon.” 

Odie dragged Penelope to the park, his eyes lighting up when he spotted Josie and Athena by the gates. 

Athena perked up when she noticed them, both of them rushing forward, Athena dragging Josie along behind her. 

Then Josie was in front of her, closer than she expected, stunning Penelope for a second. 

“Hey,” Josie smiled, being tugged a little close when Athena jumped around then, wrapping their legs up in her lead. “Athena, relax.”

Athena sat my her feet, licking Odie’s cheek while the boy happily scratched up and down her back. 

“Sorry, he is excitable.”

“I get that,” Josie nodded toward her dog, her whole butt wiggling as she wagged her tail, loving the attention Odie was giving her. 

Josie let Athena off her lead when they entered the park, the girls strolling side by side, closer than last time, their hands bushing together every so often, and it was driving Penelope crazy. 

The whole thing was kind of sudden. They weren't friends, Penelope had had a crush on Josie for years but they never really spoke until the day after she found that coin. 

Since then they seemed to just fall into…  _ this.  _ Whatever  _ this  _ was, almost like some kind of limbo between acquaintances and more than friends. 

“You’re thinking really loud.” Josie commented, her eyes not leaving the pond they had settled beside, Athena and Odie playing off to the side.

Penelope brought her eyes to Josie. “I just didn't think we would ever be friends.”

“You have kind of kept to yourself,” Josie pointed out. “And I know I haven't been much better, with how close Lizzie and I are, there wasn't really room for anyone else.”

“You said Lizzie and Hope are dating?” 

“Yeah, they have been for a while now.” Josie said. “They ‘hated’ each other for years, which everyone could see was an obvious attempt to repress feelings.”

“How did they get together?” 

“Alcohol and anger.” Josie laughed. “But they got their shit together and they're happy, which I'm thankful for.”

Penelope nodded. “And what about you? Anyone since Rafael?” 

“Nah, he has tried to get me back but I'm just not interested.” Josie shrugged. “I'm happier without him.”

“You can do so much better than him, anyway.” Penelope said. “He was a prick.”

“Yeah,” Josie hummed, pulling a few blades of grass from the ground and she peered over her shoulder at Athena and Odie, who were both on their backs, Odie staring at the sky while Athena stared at him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “He's cute.”

“Yeah, he's a really great kid.” Penelope said. “Smart, kind.”

“Cute, smart, kind.” Josie said, tapping her chin in faux thoughtfulness. “I wonder who he gets  _ that  _ from.”

Penelope rolled her eyes when Josie grinned playfully at her. “Are you flirting with me?” 

“Would you run if I was?” 

“No,” Penelope answered immediately, her heart swelling at the smile that bloomed on Josie’s lips. 

Odie was stumbling sleepily as they headed back, Penelope scooping him up into her arms, his face pressing against her neck. He was out like a light in minutes. 

“Maybe you will use my number more after tonight,” Josie said as they parted ways. 

So Penelope did. 

**Penelope [19:54]: Hope you got home okay**

_ Josie [19:56]: I did. Athena is tuckered out, will need to have Odie and her spend time more often, she was so well behaved today.  _

**Penelope [19:57]: Just him? Or his child minder, too.**

_ Josie[19:58]: just him _

_ [19:58]: but I'm also hoping to spend time with his ‘child minder’ just the two of us  _

Penelope hide her smile against her pillow, willing herself to not be  _ that  _ cliche teenage girl. 

**Penelope [20:00]: I’m sure that can be arranged**

_ Josie [20:01]: I’m glad _

_ [20:04]: because we have to be friends, Odie and Athena are friends and it would be just mean to separate them _

Penelope ignored the whole coin thing for just over two weeks before finally going back to that ship.

“Ah, green. How have you  _ been _ ?” Alpha greeted. “It had been so long.”

“Okay, I just needed to get away.” Penelope hummed as she looked around. “Are they here?” 

“Nope, training finished an hour ago.” Alpha answered. “Will you join next time?” 

“Maybe.”

She didn't, in fact she kind of tried to push the whole thing out of her mind. 


End file.
